


What's In A Name?

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Regulus Black being a Boss Ass Bitch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: Remus is having a tough time after he's found in a compromising position with a fellow class-mate, Dirk.





	What's In A Name?

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter_ **

“There’s the bloody shirt-lifter,” Avery calls from the Slytherin table as Remus walks into the room, he hunches in on himself.  He’d come down to breakfast early in the hopes that he could eat and avoid his fellow Marauders.  Things had been awkward between them since Remus had been caught making out with Dirk Cresswell three days ago.  Life, apparently, couldn’t get enough of kicking Remus in the bollocks.

“Oh come on Avery, leave the Poofter alone.  Not like a fairy has a chance to defend himself against a real man.” Remus tries to hurry to his table when suddenly, Regulus Black rises from the Slytherin table and walks over to him.  Everyone in the hall freezes, expecting further confrontation.  Minerva McGonagall already standing to come over and intervene, when Regulus grabs Remus by the front of his shirt and pulls him closer, kissing him fiercely.  He pulls back a moment later and turns back to his house table.

“Are you going to insult _me_ next, Avery?” He asks, Avery’s eyes widen as he goes back to his food, “No?  Mulciber, anything else you want to add?” Mulciber follows Avery’s example, “So not only are you homophobic arseholes, you are also cowards.  I suppose it is good to know a worthy ally from…well…people like you, but I really had more hope for you.   I suppose you have both disappointed me in a multitude of ways today.”  With that he walks back to his seat and continues eating. Remus is still standing, stunned.

“Okay, I don’t care if you’re gay, but my brother?  Really?” Remus spins around at the voice, finding his three best friends standing in the doorway, Remus hesitates, but only for a moment.

“You make out with every girl in the school and _now_ you set boundaries?” James laughs, walking over and throwing an arm around Remus’ shoulders, leading him to the table.  Sirius follows with a pout on his face, Peter only focusing on the food he wishes to have already eaten.

“So all this avoiding us and the awkward silences can stop now, right?” James asks, Sirius nods, Remus looking hopeful and nervous as he nods too, they all look to Peter who looks up from his food in confusion.

“There were awkward silences?  Why?” Sirius rolls his eyes.

“No reason, Wormtail, no reason at all.”

Sirius looks up at his brother, catching his eye and nodding once in thanks, Regulus smirks slightly, nodding back, before returning to his conversation with Narcissa.

Ten other people in the school come out within the next month,

And not a word against them was said.

Sirius supposes there are some benefits to the Black family name after all.


End file.
